


Adventuring Companions

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenris Appreciation Month 2k18 [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship, Purple Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Dating? Fenris and Hawke are not dating. They’re adventuring companions!





	Adventuring Companions

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4: Adventure of Fenris Appreciation Month. This takes place between acts one and two, only a few months after the Deep Roads expedition.

Fenris realizes he’s scowling and forced his expression to smooth into something more neutral.

He doesn’t know what he’s doing here, at a banquet surrounded by Kirkwall’s nobles, who are all glittering in their adornments of gold and precious gems, while Fenris stands there feeling awkward with a glass of wine and dressed quite plainly without armor or his sword. Plus he’s the only elf in attendance who’s not a servant, so he sticks out like a sore thumb. Which is uncomfortable, and the way the nobles eye him makes him further uncomfortable.

Alright, he does know why he’s here. He came because Hawke asked him to, and it is difficult to refuse Hawke’s invitations. For one thing, spending time with Hawke has become increasingly pleasant for reasons Fenris isn’t fully ready to admit to himself. For another thing, Hawke was very insistent.

“Why you want me there?” Fenris had inquired. He could understand Hawke wanting to go to this party. As the newest resident in Hightown, it’s crucial for Hawke to establish his noble status. But why would he want Fenris at his side? Surely a handsome man with newfound wealth could have have his pick of any accompaniment.

“The invitation says plus one, and there is nobody I would rather go anywhere with than you, my dear Fenris,” Hawke had replied, his golden eyes shining.

An unbidden blush bloomed across Fenris’s face.

“Think of it as an adventure,” said Hawke with a smile.

“And what, pray tell, is so adventurous about a party?”

Hawke shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve decided to live my most exciting life, which makes everything I do an adventure. I read a book; it’s an adventure. I make tea; it’s an adventure. I go to the market and get ambushed by mercenaries; it’s an adventure! So come with me to this party, and it’ll be an adventure for the two of us.”

So Fenris is here with Hawke, who has lit up the room like the sun with his bright eyes, warm smile, and easy charisma. And standing at his side, Fenris can’t help but bask in his warmth and light. The tightness within Fenris’s chest eases a little bit more whenever Hawke casts that breathtaking smile in his direction, which is rather more often than it should.

Even though Hawke came here to gain the attention of Hightown’s elite, nearly all of his attentions have fixed on Fenris and Fenris alone.

It’s not a date. They’re not dating, so they can’t be here as a date. They’re— adventuring companions, here on an adventure together. Yes, that’s it.

This adventure seems to be getting better, as Hawke slips his hand into Fenris’s and squeezes it.


End file.
